Unexpected Scenarios
by Briianz
Summary: See inside for details. Rated M, just to be on the safe side.
1. Introduction & Explanation

**Description: **This is a series of non-canon one-shots that consist of Left 4 Dead style stories where I place my Original Characters (this even includes dead OC's) in various scenarios.

I will accept requests.

What you have to do to send in the request is simple.

1. Think of the scenario

2. Go to my profile.

3. Send it via Private message.

4. Write in the message the scenario (and possibly a description of it) and what characters you would like to see in it.

5. Click Send

6. I read it and consider it.

My restrictions are to not make the scenario too far fetched and to not request too much characters to appear.

If you don't request any characters, I will pick the characters that will fit into the request.

Here is a list of my OC's (in case, you need it, but then again they **are** on my profile).

Ryan

Rosa

Jason

John

Cpt. Trujillo

Julia

Joseph

Emily

Felix

Tracy

I have already thought up of four scenarios.

Listed below are hints to what they are and the OC's that will be in it.

They should be fairly easy to figure out.

And also, please don't post the answers in the reviews.

1. "It's your Funeral"

Characters involved: Ryan, Jason, Tracy, and Cpt. Trujillo

2. "_ _ _ _ _ was a dark journey for our fellowship."

Characters involved: Ryan, Joseph, John, Tracy, and Felix

3. Inside this was traps and reanimated corpses that guarded a single Locket.

Characters involved: Jason, Cpt. Trujillo, Felix, Emily, John, and Ryan

4. This place is for L4D1 and 2 as survival maps. And it takes place at a castle-like area.

Characters involved: All of them (this will be the only scenario that will have all of my OC's)

The first one will be released when it is done and edited.

So, I hope you'll enjoy the upcoming four scenarios and any future scenarios :D


	2. 1st Scenario: The Cede

**Author's Note: Well, this is the first scenario. And it's "The Sacrifice".**

**And also, the reason this is called "The Cede", it is because Cede is essentially another word for Sacrifice.**

**The hint I had given in the introduction, "It's Your Funeral", refers to the tagline seen on the actual Sacrifice poster.**

**Here is what each guns the characters will prefer to use:**

**Ryan = Assault Rifles (Yes, he will be using them, instead of Shotguns.)**

**Jason = Shotguns**

**Tracy = Hunting Rifles**

**Cpt. Trujillo = Assault Rifles**

**Every character will have a preset role that matches with a L4D1 survivor. **

**Can you guess the roles before the end of the scenario where I will reveal the roles (Tracy's and Ryan's role should be obvious after reading a few of the first paragraphs)?**

**This story will be ignoring the L4D1 & L4D2 survivors. So, they do not exist in this story.**

**The Port Finale will be based on Valve's Comic that tells the story of the Sacrifice (The Port Finale is Part Four).**

**This version of the campaign will be based on the comic and the in-game version.**

**And Ryan will be using regular Pistols and not his revolvers.**

**But then again, He will hardly use them. He will use them at one point.**

**I will skip the boring traveling parts and write about the groups' highlights and things like that as they go through the campaign.**

**Well, hope you'll enjoy. And here's the story, Que The Sacrifice theme (it should end after they get supplies and guns after they get off the train).**

Nobody's POV

A train is seen speeding along tracks, running over many "sick" people. The train soon stops at an old broken-down train depot. The train depot has long since been abandoned by its workers and owner. Not much of it is left. Then, the train suddenly stops and four people are seen climbing out of it.

Ryan's POV

"Alright everyone, that's the end of the line. Let's go find us a sail boat and go to the keys." I said.

"First, the military locks us up (why would they do that to their own men? I'm part of the army). Then, a wild train ride. And now back to walking?" Trujillo asked.

Me and my friends had just gotten off of a train. The tracks, that led the train, had taken us next to a broken-down train depot. The sign that identifies the depot is hanging on one side and it looks like the sign could fall at anytime.

Then, Tracy, the red-haired girl, says "Ryan, Did you really have to leave the doctor and all of those soldiers behind?"

I replied, "Tracy, I told you on the train, It's just us four now, You have to toughen up and face the facts."

"Ryan...I'm not ready to just leave the rest of the world to the green flu for some island you think exists. The doctor and those soldiers could have helped us survive and flourish. And you just leave them for dead?"

"Look Tra-"

"That's enough Ryan! let's just...find this sail boat of yours and just go"

"Fine. No need to go berserk"

Jason and Trujillo had went on ahead to get rid of those stray infected that were in view. They already had their first-aids strapped to their backs. Jason had a Remington shotgun and Trujillo had an Uzi. Tracy grabbed a Remington and her first-aid. And I grabbed my own first-aid kit and a Uzi.

Eventually as we were walking, The smell of salt water suddenly fills the air. This was due to the fact that a large body of water came into our view. Looking out towards the water was a shack, inside was a table that had a SCAR, a Spas shotgun, and two glocks on top of it. I took the SCAR as Jason grabbed the auto shotgun. Trujillo and Tracy had grabbed the pistols.

Then, the sound of roaring footsteps can be heard. A medium-sized mob of infected comes running towards us. "Back inside! We'll fight them from inside the shack" Trujillo yelled as he runs back inside. The rest of us followed him back inside the shack. Then, after many minutes of shooting down the mob of infected, they were eventually all dead.

Then, we all proceed. While we were traveling, Trujillo got pounced by a Jockey. But we soon killed the humping zombie, freeing Trujillo. Soon, we get to a small dock yard. The roars of an angry tank can be heard.

"Everyone hear that tank? He's inside that locked train car, I can tell. We can't move on till we set him loose." Jason said.

"I'll open the car. As soon as you see him, light him on fire." Tracy said

Trujillo pulls out a Molotov Cocktail (he found it earlier) and lights it with a lighter he pulled out of his pocket. Tracy goes up to the locked train car and proceeds to open it. After mere seconds, the tank comes out and starts roaring a roar that would put a tiger to shame. After the tank roared his roar, so did many other infected, they were alerted to our presence. Then, the bottle is thrown at the tank's feet, lighting the tank on fire.

The Horde of enraged infected comes from above the train car from which the tank was trapped in just moments earlier. But the wall of fire created by the Molotov that Trujillo threw was burning them all, killing them. Since the commons were pretty much dead, me & my friends all concentrated all of our firepower on the tank. The barrage of bullets was so overwhelming that it caused the gargantuan to stumble back on his two stumpy little feet. Soon, the tank falls down...dead (and cooked to crispy perfection).

Inside the car that trapped the tank was blood all over the walls, some unrecognizable body parts (also covered in blood), an M16, and a hunting rifle (the guns, strangely, didn't have blood on them). Trujillo grabbed the assault rifle while Tracy grabbed the hunting rifle. I opened the second locked door, this time there wasn't a tank waiting on the other side. While I was opening the door, I think I heard Trujillo say something about "a tank factory", I don't know, I wasn't paying full attention to him. After the door opened, we all went on forward.

After some 10 minutes of walking (and killing strays), we found a saferoom that was inside a brick factory and went on in (closing the door behind us). Inside the saferoom was two tables. One of them had weapons while the other had ammunition and first-aid kits. On the side opposite of the tables was a shelf, On it was what I believe to be a "Cricket Bat", but nobody took it. Everyone healed with their first-aid kits since we were safe...for now.

On our way to this saferoom, We came across many other boats, but they were all no good. They were either damaged or sank. Each time we **did** pass a perfectly good boat, Jason would ask if we could take it. And each time, I would tell him the same thing, "No Jason, you can't rely on engines, locomotives, and motors forever. It has to be a **sail** boat. That way it won't break down or anything of that nature."

After leaving the saferoom, We continued the search for the sail boat. Eventually, we reach a gravel pit. On top of it was a chute that led onto a huge boat liner. Climbing up the gravel hill might be a problem. "Hey Ryan, how about this boat?" Jason asked

"What?" I said as Jason interrupted my thoughts.

"I said, what about this boat?"

"Oh...I told you, A **Sail** Boat."

"Up this hill of crap" Tracy said. Right when she said that, a bunch of crows comes flying from the other side of the hill while cawing loudly. "Inside the chute, and also...SHUT UP YOU FUCKING BIRDS! Or else I will shoot you right out of the sky!" I said and yelled. But it was too late, the roar of many enraged infected fills the air. Infected from, probably, within a four mile radius probably heard the crows.

Everyone in the team pretty much scattered and went into defensive positions. Tracy & Trujillo went into the chute and took out zombies from there. Me & Jason went to the entrance of the chute. While we were killing, the Special Infected attacked. A Smoker and a Spitter to be exact. But we took care of them (but the spitter did cause me & Jason to retreat into the chute).

After awhile (about ten minutes, they would **not** stop coming), the infected stopped coming. Both me and Jason were out of ammo half-way through the attack, so we had to switch to our pistols. After some more traveling, we make it to a saferoom. In this saferoom, there was water leaking from the roof. There was, of course, two desks that had the supplies (me & Jason grabbed ammo of course). And there was also various writings and messages on the walls.

While the team was getting ready to leave the "comforts" of this saferoom, Jason said, "Hey Cpt. Trujillo, Do you know how to fish?"

Trujillo replies "Yes, of course, Why do ask?"

"Well, I was hoping you could teach me once we get to the islands."

"hmm, sure thing bud, once we get there, I'll turn you into a pro"  
"Ah, really? Thanks Bro."

After some short traveling (and getting health supplies from a looted store), we find ourselves in a wide open yard. On the other side of the yard was a bridge, a body of water, and (behind a fence) even more supplies, and a single generator. "The bridge is raised, I could tell that the generator is set up to power the bridge. We gotta lower it if we wanna move on", Jason said.

Trujillo goes to the body of water and says (while waving his arms above his head, and also, he was on a boat), "Hey Ryan, There are two sail bo-AHHHHHH, My leg!"

"Captain!", Jason yells. Both me and Jason rushes to help him. Before we got to him, he drags his leg out of the grasp of whatever grabbed him and closed what I think is a hatch that led below the deck of the boat.

"Guys, when I'm off this boat, Burn it down to the ground with cocktails."

"What? But this is a perfectly good boat, Why would we even **consider** burning it down to the ground?", Jason said

"Oh, trust me on this, You would not want to take this boat."

"Well, that sounded like a witch attack if I ever heard one." I said

"It was nothing like _**A **_witch attack", The captain said. Trujillo was now limping on the leg that got dragged down. Tracy went to support him.

Trujillo's POV

My teammate, Tracy, was now supporting me to get me to the bridge. My leg was severely damaged from an attack that came from inside a sail boat we were gonna take. Inside the boat was more then just _**A**_witch, there was like a witch party going on in the boat. I watched as the boat was burned to the ground. Everyone had thrown a molotov cocktail to burn it to the ground. As the boat went down, a wail of muffled screams can be heard.

Ryan's POV

"Well, let me check out these other boats to see if their safe. Cover me; We don't want a repeat of what happened to Trujillo." I said. I walked down below deck and said, "Hey guys, I think we just found our way out of this shit hole." Below deck was a corpse and many **many **supplies (these supplies could probably last us months). My friends joined me on the deck and Jason says, "Whoa, This boat has it all ! ...But let's get rid of this corpse."

After getting ready to lower the bridge (and getting rid of the corpse). We found ourselves back in the yard. "You guys go to the bridge. I'll start the generator." I said. Everyone followed what I said as I went to said generator. After messing with the Generator's control panel, the generator roared to life as the roar of the infected fills the air yet again.

I rushed to join the rest of my team at the bridge. Jason was up above at the bridge's control panel. Trujillo was propped up against a car that next to the ladder that led up to where Jason was, his gun ready to fire. As soon as Jason saw that I was on the bridge, He pressed a button on the control panel and then the bridge started it's ascend. "I knew the bridge was gonna be loud when it is being raised, but I didn't think it was gonna be that loud!" Tracy yelled, trying to be heard over the roar of the bridge.

"Darn it, the Generator stopped!" Jason yelled. He was right, the bridge **had** stopped raising, the generator did stop! "Guys, I have a bad feeling about this. I can't believe we made it this far...just to fail." Tracy said. The yard we were previously in was now nothing but a sea of infected, among the sea of infected was **Four **tanks. The bridge entrance was still at a height where the infected could still reach us. Everyone in the group (including me) emptied their guns into the sea of infected.

"I want everyone to remain cal-" "No, save it! Stay there and cover me, I know what I must do!" I said as I interrupted Trujillo's sentence. I jumped into the sea of infected with a molotov out (I got it from the supplies) and lit it with a lighter. Back on the bridge, I heard my teammates shout stuff like:

"No Ryan! Don't do it!" (that one was from Jason)

"Ryan! I'm sorry about everything Ryan!" (Tracy)

"Ryan! Stop!" (Trujillo)

I threw the bottle at the feet of the tanks, lighting three of them on fire. I made my way to the generator with my SCAR ablaze. I made it to the generator and restarted it (while still shooting the infected). And once it restarted, it roared to life again. Mission accomplished.

My back was against the fence that between me and the bridge. And I thought, "Damn it! I don't remember the bridge being that far away! I think I cou-". And Blam! One of the four tanks punched me (it was the tank that wasn't on fire), interrupting my thoughts and sending me, flying, towards a empty generator room. I propped myself up against the wall my back was facing. I had enough time to reload my SCAR, so I did.

At the door of the room was the tanks and I yelled, "Alright you Bastards! You can have me, but you ain't gonna get **them**! And I ain't going down without a fight!". I fired my gun at them. The tanks all roared with anger as they all charged towards me. Then, the rest was a blur...

**Back at the Bridge**

Tracy's POV

The bridge suddenly started raising again, Ryan did it! After awhile, the bridge had finished it's ascend. The bridge was too high up for any of the infected to reach us. While he was killing the last infected that was on the bridge Jason says,"Damn it! Ryan is taking too long. I'm going down there to rescue him!"

"Jason, don't. If you do then his sacrifice (Chills went down my spine as I said that word) will be in vain." I said.

Jason hesitated and paused, then he said in a defeated tone, "Fuck..."

"After awhile, the infected will dispense. We should be safe now." I said

"Then what?" Trujillo asked.

"We'll get you to the boat and sail to the islands, It's what Ryan would want us to do."

Nobody's POV

After a few hours, the horde did dispense like Tracy predicted. Then, the survivors sailed to the island where it was sunny and infected-free. In the days that followed, The survivors was done mourning the death of their noble comrade. And Tracy eventually admitted to having a crush on Ryan. When she did, she cried, Jason and Trujillo went to her to comfort her till she stopped crying. Jason also did not dare mention Rosa to her (who, by the way, has not been seen since she was exiled from Fort Red Night).

Trujillo's leg finally fully healed after a few days. And true to his word, Trujillo did turn Jason into a pro at fishing. Every time Jason picked up a rod (The rods were among the supplies in the boat), he would be able to catch a big one. And to honor Ryan, they took his satchel (he left it behind back at the bridge) and hung it up on top of their huts that they had made to sleep in.

In the months that followed, Tracy fell into a depression that no one could lift. No matter how hard the other survivors tried, they could not cheer her up. After living in the keys for about a year, Jason discovered Tracy's body in her hut with a bullet hole on her forehead and a shell casing that was near her feet. The murder weapon was Ryan's Black Stallion, Ryan had left it inside his satchel. In her hands was the revolver and a letter that is partially covered in blood. The letter said this:

_Dear Jason/Trujillo,_

_I can no longer go on living without Ryan. I took Ryan's Revolver from his satchel when you guys weren't looking. During the past few days and nights, I had to relive **that **moment when he left during my nightmares. I couldn't bear it any longer. My only regret is: I never told him about how I felt about him. Take care guys, Good-bye._

_Sincerely,_

_Tracy_

**2nd Author's Note: Damn, what a long Scenario.**

**Most of the scenarios might be this long, how ever much is needed to finish a story.**

**And remember this is non-canon. Ryan isn't really dead.**

**And, I know the aftermath is the only time I mentioned Ryan's Satchel but he had it on him for the whole campaign (except when he left the bridge, of course).**

**And yes, Tracy does have a crush on Ryan.**

**These feelings are going to be in Unsecured.**

**And Rosa's Exile? You'll read all about in the last few chapters of Unsecured.**

**And here are the roles:**

**Ryan = Bill**

**Tracy = Zoey**

**Jason = Francis**

**Cpt. Trujillo = Louis**

**I hope you guys enjoyed this as much as I enjoyed writing it, all seven pages of it :D**

**See ya in the next Scenario.**

**P.S: here is a new hint for the next scenario:**

**Inside this is a tomb, scattered books, and a well with a skeleton on top of it.**

**Shouldn't be too hard to figure out now :D**

**UPDATE: I added something to the ending/aftermath. Hope you enjoy :D**


	3. 2nd Scenario: The Mines

**Author's Note: Welcome back for the next Scenario. And this time, my OC's will be tackling the Mines Of Moria, from Lord of the Rings.**

**The hint I have given you in the intro is obviously a fill-out. **

**Here is the answer: "M o r i a was a dark journey for our fellowship"**

**The second hint (given in the last scenario) refers to Balin's Tomb (which by the way, will probably be the longest part of the story).**

**The layout of the story will be based on a mix of the map from the custom campaign (Night Terror, by the way) that inspired this story, what I remember from the original movie (its been so long since I've seen the movie), and my own ****interpretation** **of the mines.**

**Here is the list of weapons each character will be using.**

**Ryan = Primary: Benelli, Secondary: "The Black Stallion" Revolver**

**Joseph = Primary: AK-47, Secondary: A Fire Axe (melee, Joseph's official secondary weapon)**

**Felix = Primary: Spas, Secondary: A single P220 Pistol (Please note this will not be his official secondary weapon.)**

**John = Primary: Steyr Scout Sniper Rifle, Secondary: A single M1911 Pistol**

**Tracy = Primary: Hunting Rifle, Secondary: Dual P220 Pistols**

**And like the first scenario, I will only write about the highlights.**

**Enjoy.**

Nobody's POV

In the mines of Moria, Nobody can hear you scream...mostly because there **is** nobody in the empty mines tohear you scream. But now, there are five people in the mines. How they got there, nobody knows, now even themselves know. Each of those five people had weapons that might be useful to them later.

Ryan's POV

Here I am in a bunch of mines. I don't even know how I got here. My memory of how I got here is all a blur. But as luck would have it, I am not alone. A few of my friends are here with me. These mines are also so dark, the light that is attached to "The Black Stallion" is doing little to help me and my friends navigate these catacombs.

Me and my friends are silently navigating the mines when Joseph says, "Guys, Does anyone have the slightest idea at where we are?"

Tracy replies, "Well, not exactly. But this place does seem vaguely familiar...I just don't know **how** it's familiar."

I decided to speak up, "You know why this is familiar? Because these are the mines of Moria."

John joins our conversation, "Moria? You mean from "Lord of the Rings"? How do you know?"

I replied, "I don't know...it just...I'm getting that kind of vibe here"

Tracy says, "Oh yeah, I'm getting that too."

After a few minutes of traveling, we all hear the sound of rushed footsteps coming from behind us. I turn around and sees that it was a horde of infected. Joseph yells, "What? The green flu struck in these abandoned mines too? Shit!"

Everyone in the group (including me of course) fires their guns into the horde. Soon, the small horde is completely dead. Joseph says, "Why does the infected have to be here? Can't we just go five miles without running into them?"

John replied, "You know, that's a good question. Why **can't we **go five miles without fighting?"

After a few minutes of walking (and listening to Joseph's complains), we come across a fairly medium-sized room at the opposite end, there was three doorways. "Oh great, a fork in the road! How can this get any worse?" Joseph asked.

Then to my surprise, I hear Felix's voice. He spoke with a Irish accent. "Oi, I think I hear one of those 'anks. We 'otta be careful, mates."

"I just had to ask, didn't I?"

John runs ahead of the group and says, "Don't worry everyone, I'll do some recon up ahead and see if I could find him. Ryan, I know you have a molotov, so get it ready."

I did as I was told as I took out the bottle and my trusty lighter and lit the rag sticking out of the cocktail. John goes through the middle doorway and comes back after a few minutes later. He says, "He ain't in there." As he said this, he goes to my right (or his left) and goes to that doorway. A few minutes later, a roar can be heard from the distance as John comes running out (clutching his sniper rifle tightly) and says, "I found him! Throw the cocktail behind me now!"

I threw the molotov at the large doorway and, sure enough, A raging tank comes walking through the sea of flames and he didn't look happy. First, the tank pounds his fists into the ground then charges right at us. Everyone in our team did not hesitate on unloading their guns onto the beast. The tank once again smacks his fist onto the ground and this time, he actually picked up part of the earth and heaved it towards Me & John. Both of us managed to dodge the rubble by making a sidestep towards my left.

The tank eventually starts going after Felix (he was the closest to him) and he quickly starts trying to outrun the gargantuan. But they both ran at pretty much the same speed. I even heard Felix call for help. Eventually after firing at the giant chasing Tracy, He fell...off of a cliff that was directly behind him leading him god knows where. After that, we had to choose which doorway to go to. We all ended up having to vote on which doorway to go through.

The doorway on the left got only 1 vote (from John). The middle doorway got the most votes (from Me, Joseph, and Tracy). We all didn't find it necessary to cast a vote for the doorway on the right. So we agreed on going to the middle doorway. So without an argument, we all went through.

After walking for a few minutes, we find ourselves in a small box-shaped room. In this room, there were pillars and columns. To the left was a fairly-large double door. Everyone goes through the door. The double doors led us to a small room. In this room, there was a rectangular box in the center of the room, behind it was a well and around the well were scattered books.

John (with the help of Joseph) closes the doors. On the box was a pile of ammo, some throwables, and many writings in a different language that nobody knew how to read. But I found a tome among the scattered books that was in English. This is what it said:

"We cannot get out. We cannot get out. They have taken the bridge and the Second Hall. _A shadow moves in the dark. We have barred the gates, but cannot hold them for long._ The end comes _soon. _The ground shakes, _We hear_ drums, drums in the deep."

Below that was a subtitle, it read, "_They _are coming". Horror struck. Drums could be heard **now **and the ground was shaking** now**. Everyone heard them, all of our hearts sank. What happened to the person who wrote this book was now happening to us. Then I yelled, "Everyone! Quick, close the doors and Barricade them! **They** are Coming!" Everyone grabbed all available furniture in the room and placed them in front of the door, barricading it. I heard John say, "I think I saw a tank and some **Sandmen **among them!"

After Felix placed the last of the barricade up, We all backed up against the opposite side of the door. The infected were obviously on the other side of the doors, they were trying their best to get through. They wouldn't be able to get through until a chainsaw can be heard revving up. The banging on the door stopped and in its place the sound of the chainsaw cutting through the door filled the air. Everyone (except Tracy, Joseph, and John) took out their secondaries and fired at the door, shooting through small holes in the walls and hope fully hitting something.

When suddenly, the door finally falls to pieces onto the ground, the chainsaw went silent. And when the door fell, literally, hundreds of infected busted through. Everyone switched back to their primaries and started firing at the infected. The room was filled with infected in mere seconds. We would have been overwhelmed if it hadn't been for the beeping.

The Infected went out the doorway towards the beeping. A few seconds later, A deafening explosion can be heard out the door. I turned towards my comrades and John asked, "Who threw that?". "I did, boyo." It was Felix. Then, Joseph asked, "Where did you get-", But he never got to finish his sentence because Tracy yells, "TANNNNK!" and she was pointing at the doorway and sure enough, a tank **was** there.

Everyone proceeded to fire their weapons at him. The Tank pounds on his chest and picks a piece of the earth in front of him and heaves it at John. He lets out a pained scream. His Sniper Rifle goes sailing through the floor and lands at my feet (I was on the opposite side of the room). I quickly recovered it and placed it in my satchel. I see John take out his M1911 as he starts shooting that at the beast.

The tank comes running at me. But right when he was about 2 feet away from me. He falls. Behind him was Joseph, his axe, stained with blood, in his hand. He says, "Got him." I gave him a laudable look and said, "Not bad. Thanks." He simply nods and walks away.

Tracy goes to John with her first-aid kit out, so she could tend to his wounds.

Then, I hear John say, "Through here." He was back up on his feet and He was pointing at a hole in the wall that was big enough for everyone to fit through. As I went through the hole (I was the last one through), I look over my shoulder at the room we were just in as three sandmen comes walking into the room. They didn't see me crawling through the hole.

Getting out of the hole, I find myself in a different room. In this room, there was a stone table. On it were supplies, many many first-aid kits, and ammunition. I gave back John's Sniper back to him and he thanked me for retrieving it for him. But, there was something that was bugging me and it was the tense silence in the air.

Everyone was quietly gathering supplies. Tracy was still tending to John's wounds. The silence in the air was uneasy. And when there was silence after a big fight, then that meant that there was even more trouble up ahead. I told everyone to "Don't let their guard down, We still ain't out of the mines yet." Everyone mumbles their concord.

After some power-walking, We soon find ourselves in a giant, oversized room so big that if I shined The Black Stallion's flashlight up, you would not able to see the ceiling. Around the giant room were giant pillars/columns and never-ending darkness. Then suddenly, the infected comes from all around, from the darkness, from behind pillars/columns and surrounds our group from every direction. We were trapped.

The infected from all around looked at us with hunger and enraged eyes. When a loud sound of a chainsaw fills the air and surprisingly, the infected looked in the direction of the chainsaw. The infected turns back at us then back at the direction of the chainsaw then back at us. What the infected did next surprised me. Each and everyone of them all turned around and ran (I even saw some Specials retreating too).

Then, John's voice fills the room. It came out as a hushed whisper. "He'scoming..." "What? Who's coming?" I answered back. "He's Coming!" He repeated, this time he was louder. "Everybody Run! Guns are useless from this point on!". Then, the sound of the chainsaw fills the air.

At that sound, There was a look of dread on John's face. He says, "Follow me! I think I may know the way out." I didn't even get a chance to ask him how he knows because before I could say another word, he starts running towards the east. Everyone (including me) had no choice but to trust and follow him.

After a few minutes of running, We eventually come across a small, narrow bridge. John (still ahead of the group gestures us to cross, We did. After crossing the bridge, I look over my shoulder and saw what John meant when he said "He" earlier. John was referring to **The Executor**, he was about 10 feet away from the bridge. The Executor was also about ten times his original size, His chainsaw was out and it was covered in dripping blood, He was also covered in small axes that were stuck to his armor.

Everyone was on the other size of the bridge when I heard Tracy's voice. "Where's John?"

I looked to find him on the bridge and he was bent over, placing stuff on the bridge. Even from here, I could tell it was bombs. John was halfway through the bridge when The Executor caught up to him.

John's POV

I held up the detonators to the C4's in my palm. Then, I yelled at The Executor, "You. Should Not. PASS!". Next, several things seem to happen at the same time in slow motion. I squeezed the detonator. The Executor coming towards me (he placed a foot on the bridge). The Executor removing something from his armor(?). And explosives going off just three feet away from where I stood.

**BOOM!**

Part of the bridge in front of me collapses, sending the Executor lost his footing and fell down with the debris of the bridge. I turned towards my allies and smile at them, with my Steyr in hand. When suddenly, I felt something sharp puncture my back. It was an axe...from the Executor's armor. My friends all look at me with horror and faces full of fright. I fell from the remains of the bridge

I managed to hang on to a ledge at the last second. I struggled to get back up, But couldn't. After several more feeble attempts, I gave up. "Go on...without...me!" and I let go of the ledge, falling into the dark pit below. The last thing I heard before falling was someone shouting my name in repulsion.

Ryan's POV

I couldn't believe what had just happened. John fell to his death...I couldn't believe it. I don't know, but I always thought of John as a Survivor that couldn't be stopped. Yet...I just saw what had just happened to him. Everything turned hazy, fuzzy, and foggy. Before everything went fuzzy, I heard Felix's voice shout: "Ah bloody Hell ! Why does it have ta happen ta John!"

I felt someone's arm come across my chest as they pulled me away from the remains of the bridge. I couldn't see his/her face. He/She was dragging me somewhere. The Black Stallion was dangling in my hands like as if it could fall at any second. Then, I saw a bright light.

My vision soon cleared up. I found myself propped up on a large narrow doorway. Everyone in the party was there (Except John, of course), Tracy was crying and everyone else had their heads down. I even heard Joseph cursing to himself quietly. Felix was several steps away from me. It was him who dragged me out of the mines.

**Aftermath**

Nobody's POV

The rest of the party (after mourning the death of their comrade) decided to move on. After some short traveling, They found themselves in a Military Outpost that reminded everyone of Fort Red Night. This outpost was in a forest that the military made their base. This outpost was called "Green Haven".

Everyone eventually settled down in this new outpost. The survivors told their story to everyone at the outpost. They had received the base's survivor's sympathy and pity. The survivors even got permission from the outpost master to make a memorial for their friend who gave up his life for them to survive. And to Ryan's surprise, Rosa was there. He told her everything (and like the survivors here at Green Haven), Ryan only got her tendency.

**Author's Note: Well, that's it for this scenario, I hoped you enjoyed it.**

**But wait...there's more!**

**Here is Ryan's POV during John's last stand against the Executor.**

Ryan's POV

I had just crossed the bridge and saw John planting bombs on the bridge. Everyone rises their guns and fired at the giant beast. But, none of the bullets seems to be doing nothing to him, but lightly tap him. He held up the detonator in the air and gave it a squeeze, blowing up the bridge and at the last second, I saw the enlarged Executor removed a single axe from his armor and saw him fall. John turns around and smiles at us.

But then, the smile disappeared and in it's place is a look of horror. He falls down, but he wasn't gone yet. He was hanging on the ledge. He was struggling to pull himself back up. Tracy and Joseph ran to him, but before they reached him; He says "Go on...without...me." and lapsed into the dark pit below...

**Author's Note: There. Now that's the mines for ya. Hope you enjoyed it.**

**And just to clarify, Felix **_**does**_** talk in a accent (He will in Unsecured...most of the time. hint hint). I tried my best with his words. Hope I did a good job on emulating a Irish accent.**

**And here's new hint for the next Scenario:**

**This place was in a seven-booked series. In the second-to-last book to be specify.**

**Well, see ya next time in the next story :D**


	4. 3rd Scenario: The Caves

**Author's Note: Welcome Back for the third Scenario. This time, it's from Harry Potter.**

**In the "Half-Blood Prince" (Book #6 for those of you not following the series), Harry and Dumbledore goes inside a cave to retrieve a locket (I won't say why, because it will be a spoiler if I do).**

**My OC's will be doing the same but for a different reason.**

**While I was reading through the chapter (from the Half-blood prince book) that inspired this, I thought it would be perfect for Left 4 Dead. Thus, this scenario is born.**

**Survivor's Weapons:**

**Jason: Primary = Spas Shotgun, Secondary = Desert Eagle**

**Cpt. Trujillo: Primary = M16 Assault Rifle, Secondary = A single M1911 Pistol**

**Felix: Primary = Benelli Semi-Auto Shotgun, Secondary = A machete (Somewhat related to his official secondary weapon)**

**Emily: Primary = Mp5 SMG, Secondary = A P220 Pistol with a Glock (Her official Secondary weapon. And also, it will change halfway through this story.)**

**John: Primary = Steyr Scout Sniper Rifle, Secondary = A single M1911 Pistol (His secondary will change.)**

**Ryan: Primary = Remington Pump Action Shotgun, Secondary = Dual/Akimbo M1911 Pistols.**

**Please note that the cave will be slightly different from the one in "The Half-Blood Prince". I changed it a little to match a Left 4 Dead style campaign or map.**

**Hope you Enjoy.**

Nobody's POV

In the middle of an unknown sea, a boat can be seen riding through the rough waves. Eventually, the waves slowed down a little, enough for the boat to stop on a small island that had an ample jungle on it. Out of the boat comes six survivors, all of them fully armed. They start killing all stray infected that were in sight. The time is around the afternoon.

Ryan's POV

"Well, sorry guys, but the boat's engine just broke down. We can't go any farther. I had a feeling taking this boat was gonna be a bad idea" said John.

"This was why I wanted to take a sail boat. So, we wouldn't have to deal with this kind of bullshit." I said

"How about I stay here and try to fix it? I'm good at fixing motors, especially boat engines." Jason suggested.

"That's a great idea. Here's the game plan. We'll spit up into two groups. Me, Ryan, and Jason are gonna stay here with the boat. Felix, Emily, and John, go explore the island for any supplies, we might be here for awhile." Trujillo said

Everyone in the group nodded in approval of the plan. Felix, Emily, and Jason waved goodbye as they ventured into the surrounding jungle. Leaving me, Trujillo, and Jason to fend for ourselves and to fix the boat's engine.

John's POV

In the jungle, the atmosphere is very humid and wet. So everyone in the group started sweating. Felix was in the lead, silently, cutting any and all vines that might get in our way with his machete that he had found on the boat. Me and Emily were making small talk and killing any strays that we came across. Just the regular stuff, nothing out of the ordinary.

Then, Felix suddenly stopped walking (and cutting), causing me to bump into him. He raised his hand up into the air which silence both me and Emily. Then, after a while I realized why he stopped. A tank can be heard in the distance and he sounded like he wasn't happy because he was roaring at the top of his lungs. "Oi, y'all better quiet down." He whispered.

Then Emily says, "Let's get our guns ready." Everyone (including me) took out our primary guns and checked if they were all fully loaded and ready. Felix nodded and continued forward. Eventually, we do come across the tank (inside a small clearing). But his roaring has gone quiet and he was bent over, doing something to a common infected's corpse (?). Then, Emily said "on the count of three...one...two...three"

Then right when I heard three, I started firing my rifle and pulling back the bolt to repeat the process. Emily and Felix started firing too. The Tank immediately turns around, beats his chest, and roars. Then, charges right towards us. Everyone retreated into the forest, trying our best to stick together. The tank roars again, this time so loud, you could probably hear it all the way from the boat.

Then eventually, we lost track of the tank. Where was he? I couldn't hear him anymore. He was done roaring. Then as if on Que, he roars, it came from the close west.

Then, some tree parts in front of us, revealing the tank. Then, everyone started firing right at his face. Overwhelmed by the gunfire, he stumbles back, away from us, and falls...down a cliff that was behind him, that was also hidden from **our** view. Then, me and Emily looks over the edge and saw him pummel to his death. That tank wasn't gonna bug us anymore.

Eventually, we found ourselves back at the clearing where we first spotted the tank. The corpse he was bent over was missing his torso and his head. I shuddered as I drew my own conclusions on what the tank was doing. Emily walked away and puked into the jungle. Felix just stood there, unaffected, like a man of steel.

After traveling through the forest (and leaving the...remains of that corpse), we find ourselves confronted with another clearing and a dark cave on the opposite side. "Oh, a dark cave...let's go in!" Emily says. Then, I said, "What? You see a dark cave and you immediately want to go in?"

She replies, "Yeah, where's your sense of adventure?". Then, she turns around and goes towards the mouth of the cave.

"I'll like to check inside." Felix said in a whisper. And he starts to follow Emily's lead, Machete in his hand.

"We are not...Oh fine! Screw it, let's go." I yelled.

Upon entry, the first thing you would notice (besides the darkness) were the skeletons and various bones on the cold, hard ground. This time, Emily was in the lead with her Mp5 (with flashlight) out. Felix was in front of me with his shotgun out. Followed by me with my M1911 (attached with flashlight) out. I wanted to save my Steyr ammo. Eventually, we come across a peculiar-looking dead end.

This dead end was different. It looked like what a cave would look like if there was a cave-in. In front of the cave-in looking dead end was a rock that looked like it didn't belong there. The stone looked like it was in a fire. Curious, I picked it up and examined it.

"I've keep a lookout." Emily said.

On the bottom, there was some writing and it was in some bright red ink (blood?). It said: _"__Submit some red to the red and enter.__" _What does it mean? "Hand it here, boyo." Felix said. I did. While this was going on, I heard Emily's pistols go off a few times (probably a few strays).

He takes it and it took him about a second to read it. Then, he says "Ah, I know what this means." He puts away his shotgun and pulls out his machete. Then, it dawned on me what the "riddle" means. I protested and said, "Wait wait wait, Why do you have to use that big blade? You could use my emergency knife." He stops right when the machete made contact with his skin, but not cutting it.

He drops his blade (right on the floor) and holds out his hand. I pulled out the knife and handed it to him. And right when he was gonna do it, I protested and said, "Wait! Why not my blood?" He pauses and stares at me. Then, he shakes his head and made the cut.

His blood lands right on the stone. Right when the liquid makes contact with the rock. The ground starts trembling! Then as sudden as it started, the trembling stops. "Damn!" I said. I look towards the dead end and noticed that there was now a doorway in the dead-end!

Right when I noticed the doorway, I hear the roar of the infected. Then, I heard Emily's voice say, "Um guys...we have company!" as I hear her Mp5 go off in a continuous spray. I look towards the direction from where we came and saw an entire horde charging at us. I fired my Steyr rifle towards them, I also heard a few Benelli shots in the background.

Eventually, The entire horde was dead. Then, Me and the signaled survivors reloaded our weapons and went through the doorway. Immediately, we find ourselves in a huge room. This room was so big, that if you pointed your flashlight at the ceiling, you wouldn't be able to see said ceiling. This room had a huge body of water immediately after going through the doorway, in fact...the whole room **was** the body of water. We were all standing in shallow water, but it was enough to slow us down.

"Stupid water, this might be bad later. And what's that red light in the middle of the water?" Emily said. And she was right. There **was** a red light in the middle of the water. What is it? "Something tells me we'll find out soon enough...let's move." I replied.

While navigating through this dark cave, something's been bothering me lately and I don't know what. Then, I realized what it was. There wasn't a single infected soul in sight. There weren't any strays or any specials. And when there were no strays or specials then that meant something big was gonna happen...soon

Then, after awhile, We come across a medium-sized boat. Why was there a boat here? Emily and Felix both go on. I hesitate to go on then said, "Are you it's a good idea to go on that boat? Seeing this boat makes me feel...uneasy."

Emily replies, "Yeah, it's fine. And besides, we have our guns."

"There's even better guns here", Felix added. He sure has been rather talkative lately. He was usually so quiet, I forget that he's there.

"I ain't going on that...oh fine, let's go." I stubbornly go onto the boat. Then, like as if the boat felt me go on. The boat starts moving...on it's own. Emily says "What the? How is this boat moving?"

I replied, "See!I told you going on this boat was a bad idea!"

The boat was slowly going towards the red light. On the actual boat, there was many melee weapons. Knifes, Swords, Baseball bats (Metal ones), Night sticks, machetes, fire axes, golf clubs, and a single chainsaw. There was also a single first-aid kit and a pile of ammo on a table.

I dropped my pistol and grabbed a fire axe. Emily grabbed the chainsaw and the first-aid. Felix exchanged his machete for a sword. We also refilled on ammo. We were now ready for whatever this cave will throw at us.

Then, Emily takes out a box and laid it down on the "poop deck" in front of me and Felix while saying, "Grab some incendiary ammo! Something tells me we'll gonna be needing it." So, both me and Felix got some of the bullets and loaded them into our guns, then I said, "Emily, Where did you find this?"

She replies, "Below deck, but now there is nothing else down there. Just empty boxes and empty shelves."

"Alright."

"Now, everyone, get ready, We're approaching the light."

She was right. The boat was slowly going towards the red light. Then when the light was probably about a minute away. A scream rang through the air, startling me (Felix even showed signs of being startled himself). I turned around and saw Emily who looked almost as pale as a ghost.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I think I saw something move in the water!" she answered.

"Now that you mentioned it. I have seen small tiny movements in the water. In fact, I've seen lots of movement from this whole "sea"."

"I don't think their gonna stay corpses." As she was talking, her voice was shaking and trembling.

Soon, the boat stops moving. Everyone gets off the boat. In front (and around) of us, we find ourselves on a small island. On the island, there weren't any plant life growing, not a single blade of grass. In the middle of the land was the source of the red light, a fire pit burning so bright, it was like the morning sun that would wake you up in the morning. Surrounding the fire was dried up blood...and next to it was a tent that flattened to the ground, also covered in blood.

"What the bloody 'ell?" Felix says.

"How is this fire burning? Who lit it? And why is their blood?" Emily asked. All good questions. We all stepped towards the fire...when we all stopped in our tracks. Why? 'Cause the earth started rumbling! Then, the roar of the angry infected echos throughout the cave. Soon, the sea started coming to life, emerging out of the sea was the infected all covered in mud and seaweed, we were surrounded.

**Meanwhile**...

Ryan's POV

Life around the boat was kinda boring. Me and Trujillo pulled up some chairs, we were just sitting there, talking about random stuff. I was telling Trujillo about my life before the infected started walking the earth. Jason was still working on the boat's engine. Everything was nice and peaceful until Jason said, "Well guys, I'm done. Engines all fixed up and ready to go!"

Trujillo replied, "Good job, now we just have to wait till John and his team-". But he never finished that sentence because the faint roar of a horde of infected comes sailing through the air from somewhere in the northwest. "I thinks that's them. Let's go find them." he says

And with that, Me, Trujillo, and Jason grabbed our guns and headed towards the direction of the roar.

**Back at the cave**...

"Quickly back on the boat!" Emily shouts

Then, I felt something grab one of my legs, causing me to trip and fall. I tried shooting the infected that grabbed my leg, but no matter how many times I shot it, it just refused to let go. Soon, the infected got me into the water. The infected that grabbed my leg finally let go and swim up to face me face to face. Thinking quick, I took my rifle and fired, leaving a hole in his skull that you could see right through. So, I swam back up before I ran out of oxygen and what I saw amazed me.

On the island was a sea of flames. The infected were in the middle of the sea of flames, running all over the place trying to get the fire off of themselves. I looked towards the boat and Emily was on it, gesturing me to get over there. I made my way straight towards the boat (and killed a few infected that got in my way). Right when both of my feet were on the boat, it started going towards where the cave exit was.

I asked, "Where's Felix?"

"...he didn't make it. Before he was pulled down into the "lake", he threw a molotov cocktail at his feet igniting the island, him, and the infected in flames. I tried to help him, but there was too many of them..."

"Oh..."

We both had a moment of silence in his honor. The return boat ride was so tense and quiet. All me & Emily did was refill on ammo and looked at each other. Soon, the boat made its stop. As we were about to exit the cave, I saw more of the infected rising out of the "lake" and once they were on their feet, they immediately saw us and ran towards us with hunger and anger at us.

Seeing the horde just made us run faster and shoot over our shoulders. Emily yells, "We have to get back to Trujillo's Team!"

I replied, "You think I don't know that?"

Soon, the entrance of the cave came into view. We made through, but the horde was still behind us. Then, I realized that I was out of ammo for my Steyr. "I'm out of ammo!", I said as I took out my fire axe. I started swinging my axe at some nearby zombies, chopping their heads over. "Oh, well, I'm on my last magazine of ammo for my Mp5 !" Emily said.

"They won't stop coming, will they?" I asked.

"It doesn't seem that way..."

Then, Out of the forest came Ryan, Jason, and Trujillo, guns ablazed.

Over the gunfire, I heard Trujillo say, "Get to the boat! We'll stall them!" So I just listened to him and ran in the direction they came from, running through the forest. Soon, I heard Jason shout, "Fire in the Hole!" Then a few short seconds after that, an explosion can be heard echoing through the air. Emily was directly behind me and soon, the boat that we took to get to this island came into view.

Once, I was on the boat, I found some magazines for my Sniper rifle and loaded them into said rifle. Soon, Ryan and his group came out of the forest still firing behind their backs. Right when Ryan was gonna set foot on the boat, a Smoker's roar can be heard and then his tongue came right out of forest and got Ryan. The source of the tongue was pulling Ryan back into the forest. I heard Ryan choke out, "Shoot the...tongue."

I looked through my scope and found the bastard. "I see you, you bastard." I thought. I pulled the trigger, causing him to explode into a cloud of green smoke. As soon as Ryan was freed, He rushed onto the boat and we "drove" away, leaving the island and the cave behind.

**Epilogue**

Nobody's POV

After leaving the island, the survivors sailed the seas for about a fortnight. During that time, John told Ryan and his group about the cave and what happened to Felix. The survivors sooner or later deduced that there were survivors that lived inside the cave until they killed by the surrounding infected that was in the sea. Eventually, the survivors landed ashore on the beach of another island. But this island wasn't vacant and for once it wasn't full of zombies or the infected...it had only three inhabitants.

**Author's Note: That's the cave scenario for ya. Hope you've enjoyed reading it.**

**This story took awhile to write and finish.**

**I am also using this story to see if Fanfiction will show the colored text I put on "Submit some red to the red and enter". I hope it does.**

**And inside the cave when John, Emily, and Felix were fighting, It didn't turn out the way I imagined it to be...but I'm still okay with the way it turned out. Take it for what it is.**

**And also, I would give a new hint on the next scenario. But, I can't think of one...And also, I'm not sure if it's gonna be as long as other scenarios. No promises through.**

**Well, See ya in the next scenario.**


	5. 4th Scenario: The Defense of Helm's Deep

**Author's Note: Well, this is the fourth scenario and it's Helm's Deep from Lord of The Rings.**

**And like I said in the introduction, All my characters will be in this story.**

**And like the previous scenarios, it will only be the highlights of the battle.**

**This will be based off of what I remember from the movie...even through it has been a while since I last saw it.**

**In this scenario, my characters will not be using any guns. Just medieval-styled weapons to match with the setting. Here is a list of their weapons:**

**Ryan: A boardsword**

**Jason: An Axe and tomahawks**

**Tracy: A Long-Bow, arrows, and a knife (for close combat)**

**Rosa: Two knives (Dual-wielded)**

**Julia: A Katana **

**Capt. Trujillo: Two swords (Dual-wielded)**

**Joseph: A boardsword**

**Emily: A Katana**

**Felix: An Axe and throwing knives**

**Miles: A cross-bow, arrows, and a knife (much like Tracy)**

**Jerry: A Mace attached to a chain**

**John: Decreased**

**This scenario is somewhat of a sequel to "The Mines". **

**And it will have "Green Haven" in it.**

**So because it is a sequel, John is dead in this scenario.**

**So without further ado, here's the scenario:**

Nobody's POV

(Time - 9:35 am)

In the middle of a forest was a military outpost. There was several survivors and military troops and personal there. In one of the outpost tents was Ryan and Rosa. They had spent the night together. Now, they were happily sleeping in each others arms.

They were nicely sleeping until they heard a loud commotion outside their tent. Ryan woke up and upon noticing that Rosa was still asleep. He got up and got out of the tent without waking up Rosa. He thought, "Wow, she looks so cute sleeping like that...despite all the infected parts of her."

As soon as he walked outside, he noticed a crowd of survivors gathered in the middle of the outpost. The crowd was gathered around a bulletin board...

Ryan's POV

I walked up to the crowd to try to see what was going on. Lucky, I found someone I knew that was in the crowd, Felix. I tapped my brother on his shoulder and asked what was going on. When he answered he talked in his regular voice, "The military has posted news that they will be taking away our guns."

I answered, "Ahh, what? Then how are we gonna defend ourselves against the zombies?"

"They're giving us Medieval-styled weapons. You know, swords, axes, bows, all that shit."

"Why?"

"I don't know. But from what I heard they think these kind of weapons are more effective against the zombies."

"Well, they will not be taking away my revolver."

"You can't hide them, they're gonna do a body-check of everybody." Hearing this made me think of a way to get by this.

"...Ah ha, I just got an idea to hide my guns."

"How?"

"Don't worry about it."

"Well, okay then."

I went back to the tent where Rosa was sleeping. I entered the tent and found that she **was **still sleeping. I had to wake her up. I shook her (gently) and said, "Rosa? Wake up." She did and when she did, I asked, "Rosa, Could you hide this revolver for me?". She replied, "_Bon, mon amour_." I knew that the military wouldn't check a hunter because they knew that the infected (including hunters) can't wield guns. As soon as she hid them (God knows where), she immediately went back to sleep...

Nobody's POV

After a few uneventful days, half of the survivors at Green Haven were moved and/or sent to a different outpost that promised better safety, Among the survivors that were moved were Ryan and his friends. Before they were transferred, They were given the weapons that they were promised back at Green Haven, even Rosa was given two knives. The outpost that they were sent to was called, "Helm's Deep". Some of the survivors that are already there were friends of Ryan's. They were Jason, Jerry, Trujillo, and Emily.

In the days that followed, The atmosphere around the outpost soon felt...tense and uneasy. Several infected were also spotted around the outskirts of the outpost. Over the past few days, the number of the infected spotted started to grow. It was like as if they were multiplying by the hundreds...Trujillo felt nervous about their growing numbers, so he told the survivors of the outpost that he will be gone for awhile to get reinforcements if the infected got a little out of hand, he also left Jerry in charge.

Several hours after Trujillo's leave (right when it started getting dark), the infected started getting closer and closer to the outpost. Soon, the infected started fighting the survivors, thus starting the defense and battle of Helm's Deep.

Ryan's POV

(Time – 6:10 PM)

The night sky held no stars tonight, the moon could not be seen. It was lightly raining with thunder striking every now and then. I held my sword tightly in my hand. The blade of the sword was already covered in blood. The blood was slowly dripping to the hilt of the sword. The infected were slowly, but surely, breaking through our defenses.

All of our archers (including Tracy and Miles) were up in the high tower, shooting down at the seemingly endless sea of infected. Me and the rest of the forces were up on the wall, fighting for our lives. Every few minutes, a special infected would find his/her way on top of the wall. The infected would climb the walls and get up to me and the fighting survivors.

Me and the rest of our little "squad" were outfitted with mics and speakers in our ears, so that we could communicate with each other throughout the battle. Soon, Tracy's voice came on, "Guys, there are about three tanks approaching the wall." she had said. And soon enough, she was right, except the tanks weren't climbing the wall. Emily's voice came on "What are those tanks doing!" and as soon as she finished that sentence, The wall started shaking. Miles's voice then came on: "The tanks are punching the wall. They're trying to break down the wall!"

As the wall was being pounded, the infected climbing the wall seemed to multiply. There was more infected climbing.

I said into my mic, "Miles, Tracy, make sure the tanks don't break this wall!"

Miles' voice replied, "We know that, but that is easier said then done! We are shooting all our arrows at the beast!"

Jerry's voice came on, "I don't think the arrows are working on the tanks!"

While this conversation was going on, the horde didn't let up. I had to keep on slashing my sword at charging infected. Meanwhile, the wall was still trembling. Tracy's voice came on, "One of the tanks have been killed." Then, Jason's voice came on, "Bros, Even through the army took our guns, they didn't take my cocktails!" And right when he said "cocktails", The other side of the wall and where the remaining tanks were pounding away were set ablaze.

I said, "Jason! Damn. How many Mollies do you have?"

Jason replied, "Don't worry, bro, I have plenty."

The roar of the tanks grew louder and the tremor affecting the wall turned into a earthquake. And the wall collapsed. Two things happened at once. Joseph can be heard screaming into the mic and a flash of lightning struck somewhere in the distance.

Emily's voice came on, "Joseph! Joseph? Are you okay?".

Coughing can be heard through the mic.

Then, his voice came on, "Yeah...I'm fine...We lost half of the survivors on this part of the wall. But, the rest of us are okay. Holy crap, The horde is flooding in!"

"Here comes a molotov for that horde." Jason's voice said. The sound of glass breaking can be heard.

Jerry's voice came on, "Squad, come to the hole in the wall and help me defend it. Jason, Emily stay where you are and keep the infected on the wall at bay."

I went to the hole in the wall and fought alongside Jerry, Rosa, Felix, and four other survivors I didn't know. One of them had an axe and the rest had swords. Joseph's voice came on, "Guys, I'm going to have to stay out of commission for awhile. That fall did a number on me!" I looked over my shoulder and I saw him being taken by some other survivors towards the first-aid tent that we had set up farther into the base earlier.

Then as I was killing the infected coming through the wall, I realized something. I spoke into the mic saying, "Miles, Tracy, Something's wrong. What happened to the tanks that took out the wall?"

"That's what we're wondering, the tanks just seem to...vanish into thin air when that lightning struck." Miles said.

"What? That's not possible." I replied

"We're looking everywhere for them. When we find them, We'll let you know."

After awhile of killing and slaying the infected, Jerry's voice eventually came on. "Everyone retreat inside the fort! There is too many of them spilling in!" So, that was what we all did. Jason, Emily, and about ten other survivors were the last inside. "Barricade the gates. When they break through, we'll give them a surprise."

**Several Minutes Later...**

"Everyone ready? On my queue." whispered Jerry.

"Jerry, Are you sure this will-" I asked but was cut off by the sound of the gates finally breaking open.

"CHARRRRRRRGE!" Jerry yelled.

Our six-man squad charged forward with our swords and spears pointed forward. During the charge, I had achieved tunnel-vision. The edges of my vision blurred as all I saw ahead was nothing but the faces of the infected and the edge of my sword, pointed forward. Eventually, our charge ended, leaving behind nothing but a trail of blood. "Defensive Positions, squad." Jerry said (not into the mic).

Me and the squad instantly formed a circle with our backs towards each other. Then, we all started attacking the horde that we were in the middle of. I heard Jerry calling the rest of the survivors to come and help us. Then while I was doing my thing, Miles' voice came on, "Ryan, Jerry, look out! The two tanks are back!". I looked up in time to see a tank come out of nowhere and felt him punch me right in the gut. I was smacked right into a wall. Then, I saw no more.

Nobody's POV

(Time – 10:30 PM)

"Ryan? Jerry? Are you two okay?" Miles yelled into the mic. Both Ryan and Jerry were knocked out by the two tanks that ambushed them. The rest of their squad were knocked out too.

"Shit! Someone go check and retrieve their bodies. They might still be alive." Mile said.

"Don't worry bro, I'm on it." Jason said. And with that, Jason goes out swing his Axe slicing and dicing every infected that crossed his path. While he was out there, He also threw several of his tomahawks. Each tomahawk landed on an infected, leaving them in a puddle of blood.

Eventually, Jason reached Ryan and Jerry. He also made quick work of the tanks that ambushed them (they were weakened from stray flames that came from Jason's molly that he threw while he was out there).

"Jason, How are they?" Emily asked.

"They're fine. I can hear their hearts beating."

Slowly one by one, Ryan and Jerry's knocked out squad went back on their feet and helped covered Jason as he made his way back to safety.

For about half an hour, Ryan and Jerry were back up on their feet. Jason had received considerably minor injuries from his rescue. He could still fight. For several hours, the survivors fought with all their might. The morning sun eventually rose up to signal the end of the night, the survivors had been fighting for many hours to make things right.

Ryan's POV

(Time – 6:45 AM)

The fight was still going strong. Our numbers were going slim. Joseph was declared dead sometime around 2:30 am from extensive bleeding from the fall he suffered from the wall collapsing right underneath him. Felix was under extreme care from an injury he got from a tank that was going after me. That same tank ended up getting killed from Jason's one-on-one fight with it.

Then suddenly, Trujillo's voice came on the speaker, "You guys miss me? I'm back!". From behind the horde, A loud horn could be heard. It was Trujillo. He had brought an entire army with him. There were soldiers, tanks, and air support. Cheers from my squad praising Trujillo can be heard over the speaker.

Nobody's POV

(Time – 6:55 AM)

Trujillo's army had fought aggressively. Tanks were shooting, soldiers, armed to the brim, were killing infected left and right, and the air support were dropping bombs. The survivors at Helm's Deep, with renewed morale, started pushing back the infected horde. They fought so bravely that a noble knight would have been a shame in comparison.

The infected couldn't stand the combined might of the survivors and Trujillo's army. All though the battlefield, swords were swung and blood was spilled. The infected numbers soon started to go down, dramatically. Not a single infected were spared or shown mercy. The defense of Helm's Deep was a success. After the battle, the army that arrived with Trujillo went back to the military HQ that they came from.

After the battle, Ryan went to check on Felix.

"Hey there, buddy, How are you feeling?" Ryan asked

"I'm feeling much better. The doctor and the nurse (who is very hot, by the way) said I'll be fine and that I could leave tomorrow."

"Well, That's good to hear. Now listen, you really saved my ass back there."

"Oh come on bro, you know how I feel about these kind of things."

"Yeah, your right. Well, see ya later."

After Ryan had talked with Felix, he went to Trujillo to ask him about something that has been bugging him for awhile.

"Ryan, my friend, that was quite a battle. We sure showed them who's boss." Trujillo said with a proud tone.

"That **was **quite a battle; I'm going to have to agree with you there. Anyway, Trujillo, I've been wondering...How did you get that entire army?

"It was all because of my rank as captain. I just had to pull a few strings...and I could get an army of that size just like that." He said as he snapped his fingers

"Oh, Well, if it weren't for you and your army, we would have been doomed. Anyways, thanks."

And so, Ryan left the room, waving good-bye to his army friend.

True to his word, Felix was soon back on his feet. Peace then returned to Helm's Deep. A stray infected would occasionally wonder into Helm's Deep, But he was easily taken care of.

Over the next few days, The military decided to give the survivors their guns back. They were even kind enough to let the survivors keep their medieval-styled weapons. Ryan also got his revolver back from Rosa.

**Author's Note: Well, that was the scenario, hope you enjoyed reading it.**

**I feel like I didn't give Rosa much of a big role in this scenario...oh well, maybe next time.**

**Joseph was originally going to recover while they were defending and get back on the battlefield, charging with his broadsword swing like mad. He was going to be in Ryan's and Jerry's charging squad...but I don't know, I just cut that out.**

**I also noticed something...At the end of each scenario, one of my characters non-canonically always end up getting killed. Joseph ended up getting the short end of the stick this time.**

**Well, that's it for now. See ya next time.**


End file.
